The Flower Inside
by TropicaFinn
Summary: Love can be found in unexpected places. KratosXRaine Rated M put as T for convinence.
1. Chapter 1

The Flower Inside

M - mature themes, drug abuse, mentions of rape, slight smut. who am I kidding, we all know I'm gonna get into detail one of these days XDD

Strange take on Raine's teenhood, just because I can. And teenhood is clearly not a word, I know.

Kratos X Raine

Soft tears. Lips moving. Words quiet. Girl. Dark cell. Alone. Half dead. Help.

The cell keeper, a smirk on his face, kneeled down by her cell. "C'mon pretty, master wants to see what I caught for him," her body ached as she slowly stood. He removed her chains, knowing she was too weak to fight. His tight grip make her shiver. Her small feet made dull taps on the ground, while his made a stronger and firmer noise.

As she came above the ground the girls in the castle scoffed. "Don't bring scum like that near me, Magnius!" a girl shouted, quickly taking a few steps back as if she had a deadly disease. The young man glared at the girl and pushed the girl faster. Her dirty, greasy blue hair glinted in the light and a soldier stared from his position.

Her blue eyes met his and they both looked away. She was pushed into a dark room where she was then flung onto the floor.

"Dirty, stupid child!" Yggdrasil roared, smirking. "You thought you could get away with my precious jewels? Wrong!" he kicked her stomach and she fell onto her side. "Let her rot in her cell… but not before I have my way with her."

He smirked and pulled her away, her screams echoing throughout the hall.

Kratos winced. The fourth girl this week that Yggdrasil proceeded to capture for no reason and then rape. Her fate was well known, too. She would sit in her cell with no food or water and die. Then the animals would eat her decaying body while a new prisoner was brought to the castle.

When she was taken outside for a bath after Yggdrasil had is 'way' with her, Kratos followed. The maid angrily glared at him as the young girl was put into the cold water and she scrubbed her. Kratos closed his eyes like a proper man should, not just because he didn't want to look (if anything, he desired to touch her at the most) but because he couldn't stand looking at the whip marks on her body.

He tried to make his pants baggier (with no avail) to hide his… _issue_. Raine walked over to him when she was clothed and clean and sat on his lap. "Hi.." she said weakly. He made a small growling noise in his throat and had to bite his lip until it bled to stop his arms from pulling her closer.

She stared at him while the maid washed her hands off. "You're pretty," she stated bluntly. "I like you."

He was shocked by this remark but smiled anyways. "Get on my back. Hurry," she climbed onto his back and he quickly took off. The maid screamed and an alarm went off somewhere and guards rushed out. Magnius growled. "Find that bastard and kill him!"

Raine giggled and curled up next to Kratos under the tree they hand rested by. He stayed up to watch, occasionally taking small naps (about 10 minutes) if no one had passed for a while. "Raine.. C'mon, we should go now," the moon shone brightly as the two walked.

"My feet hurt…" Raine pouted. Her body was still weak. "Alright, I'll carry you."

And that's exactly what he did until daylight reached. They rested in a house (the villagers welcomed them in quickly, knowing the dangers they faced) and Raine at on his lap again. "You didn't have to carry me the whole way.."

"Yes I did," he argued, "plus, I like to carry you. By the way, how old are you?" Raine smirked. "How old do you think I am?"

"Five."

"WHAT? Try again, mister. I don't think a five year old can withstand what I can. More like 16. You?" He grinned. "Your small enough to be five. I'm eighteen," she blushed. "I am not! Your small to be eighteen then!"

"I'm pretty tall for my age. Plus, you act like a child so.." he smirked. She angrily, but playfully, gave his arm a light smack. She then rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sleepy…" she whispered. He kissed her forehead and waited for her to fall asleep. When she did, he gently laid her on the bed and resumed staring out the window.

She woke up right when it became dark and the two set out again. She was in front of him, walking quickly with her head down. She had told him she didn't feel safe when they were near towns and that was why she walked fast. But this was just weird. The nearest towns would take them days to get to.

Her senses weren't useless though, because someone jumped out right as she quickly moved from the road they walked on. Kratos quickly ran in front of her as the man took his blade and slashed blindly, hitting his side.

He moaned in pain as she quickly dropped down by him, covering his body with her own. The man kicked her off of him and she grabbed his wrist tightly. "Don't touch him!"

"Stop. I mean no harm," his red hair glimmered in the moonlight. "I was sent to guide you two."

"Zelos… Raine, listen to him. He didn't mean to hurt you," Kratos stood up. He positioned Raine in between him and Zelos. Zelos led them while Kratos trailed behind, occasionally looking back. Raine stared at the ground for a while. "Zelos, do you have any money?" Kratos asked. "Of course! Why? Do we need more supplies?"

"We need to buy Raine some new clothes and a weapon." Raine looked back at him. "And some textbooks please," she added. "On what?" Zelos asked, slightly annoyed. "Healing," she stated back coldly.

Zelos rolled his eyes and continued walking.

While Zelos went shopping when they arrived (at midnight exactly after two days) Kratos headed to the hotel with Raine. She sat down on the edge of their bed and waited. "Kratos… umm… do.. Well.. Umm… You're a guy, right?"

Kratos chuckled and sat down next to her, his arm snaking around her waste, and kissed her cheek. "Yeah…" She blushed. "Umm.. And as a guy… you have… needs, right?"

He swore his heart stopped. "Well…. Uhm… Yeah… but I don't want to force you to do anything," he said. She pushed his back onto the bed. "What if I want to…?" she smirked as he grinned. "I wouldn't say no."

WUT?

Yah, I went there. Leaving you to slowly die without your smezz, you dirty perverts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Flower Inside

M - mature themes, drug abuse, mentions of rape, slight smut. who am I kidding, we all know I'm gonna get into detail one of these days XDD

Strange take on Raine's teenhood, just because I can. And teenhood is clearly not a word, I know.

Kratos X Raine

Btw, I was listening to Stop and Stare while writing this chapter if it means anything XDD. Also Fer Shure, THAT SONG ROCKS SO HARD. 33

Warning: failed attempt at smut below.

Hands playing. Clothes falling. Skin showing. Shy looks. Light blushes.

Soft, cold hands fell on his chest. He repressed the urge to grab her right there. She readied herself to sit on her lap. Kratos blushed and quickly moved, making her fall on her butt. "Aww," she pouted. He laughed and tackled her down onto the bed, kissing her. She lightly brushed his erection with her fingertips, causing him to pull away from the kiss and shiver with a load moan following.

"Jeez, lighten up," Raine teased. He closed his eyes, embarrassed, and took a deep breath. "You don't know what it feels like!"

"Aww" she spread her body in a suggestive position, smirking. "You like?" Kratos couldn't help but laugh at her attempts. "Your lucky Zelos got a different room, or I would have been done with you by now," she gave a fake pout at his words. He moved closer to her and pushed her down.

"Be gen-" she was cut off by his lips meeting hers. His tongue sneakily slid into her mouth, searching it. She moaned into his in return, giving him even more access. His hands ran up and down her sides and she shivered as one of them moved to play with her breasts (the left hand to be precise). She moaned again into his mouth. He pulled away from her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded quickly and held her breath. She would enjoy it this time, it wasn't forced like last time. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him entering her, biting down on her lip. He paused to let her adjust and then began slowly moving his length inside of her, shivering when she began to shout his name.

"That's.. a little… quick… don't you think?" he smirked as she blushed, trying to block a moan. He began to move faster inside of her. She clawed at his back, desperately urging him to go to the pace he knew he could get to.

And he went there.

Raine panted as he collapsed next to her, a smile on his face. "That was… awesome," he said. She giggled. "Oh, really?" she cuddled into his warm skin as he pulled her close. "Mm. Yes."

She kissed his cheek and sighed. "Now I suppose I have to be yours, right?" Kratos grinned. "Well, I wouldn't like it if you left but your still young," Raine kissed him again. "It's alright. I'll stay."

Zelos pounding on the door and Raine quickly pulled her clothes on, while Kratos walked over with all his naked glory. He swung the door open, looking at Zelos and taking the bag he held. Zelos looked at his nude body, then at Raine. "Did you too… Woah, man, you got some didn't you!"

Kratos clenched his fists. "Go. Now."

Zelos quickly went to his room, giggling as he did so. Raine searched through the bag, pulling out her books, and then went to retire at the corner of the room. Kratos fell asleep on the bed and when Raine was finished she curled up next to him.

In the morning Raine slept more while Kratos took watch. After a few hours of wonderful, peaceful dreams Kratos hurriedly shook her awake. "Raine, c'mon!" he pulled her out off bed. She heard noises from outside. "W..What's happening?"

"Oh, Yggdrasil decided to peacefully accept us and take us as his children. What do you think is happening?" he pulled her through the burning building, looking for Zelos. "Where the hell did he go..?"

"Over here."

Kratos turned, eyes wide, as Zelos sliced his side with his sword. Raine stood horrified. "Raine… get out of here now!!" Raine was quickly pushed away. "I… I cant leave you!" Raine shouted, gripping his shirt. "I swear if you leave me I'll kill you!" Kratos winced. "Get back then!" he and Zelos fought back a forth, barely making marks on each other.

Raine stood back and practiced her healing on Kratos. He didn't mind when it healed his wounds, but when it just randomly happened he yelled at her. "Stop wasting it!" she would then stop until he got hurt, which wasn't very often.

After Zelos staggered back Kratos grabbed Raine and ran. "That's not a proper way to finish a battle!" Raine complained, not happy being wedged between his arm and his side. She softly pressed on his side. "Stop it!" he ran faster, growling at her occasionally.

"What are you, a dog?" she sighed and as they escaped, she winced. Although he couldn't see her, she could see him. That horrible, smirking face. The long blonde hair. The blue narrowed eyes. She shivered.

Kratos was going faster now, crouching to be lower than the bushes. "Raine, if anything happens I want you to know that I love you.." Raine nodded. "I love you too, Kratos."

She had understood this from what her old teacher had taught. Lovers who went out in a dangerous battle would tell each other they loved each other just in case they were killed during combat. Well, he still needed to tell her even if they didn't intend to fight.

His grip tightened on her as he glanced at the growing threat around them. He suddenly dropped her in front of him, drawing his sword. "Go, there should be someone waiting to guide you to safety."

"Was this your plan the whole time?!" she glared at him as he began walking towards the threat, ignoring her. Yggdrasil's eyes narrowed with pleasure, a smirk on his face. "Ah, and the knight comes to us," Raine closed her eyes and calmly stepped up, focusing her power straight to her fists. (Yes, the melee Raine never uses in battle.) Glaring angrily, she walked straight up to Yggdrasil without anyone stopping her because they could clearly see the anger erupting from her body.

"Stay the fuck away from me, you dirty fucking pervert!" he fist connected with his face, resulting in him erupting with anger. "Don't you touch me, you stupid whore!" They continued with names, Raine occasionally sending a punch after he sent a kick. Yggdrasil and Raine were both healing themselves causing it to never end.

Kratos sighed and finished killing the last comrade Yggdrasil had, he charged at Yggdrasil.

"KRATOS!"

"A/N"

Uhmm… Cliffhanger-ish? I dunno anymore, really.


End file.
